Fiolee
by Day-Dreamer100
Summary: Hate turns into love and Fionna and Marshal must help a girl that has fallen into Aaa. But unless she will trust them there is nothing they can do. Plus there may be a twist in it involving the love part. hehe Check it out! Then please review.
1. I hate you Marshal Lee!

**Fionna's POV**

"Leave me alone! I hate you Marshal Lee!" I screamed as I slammed the door shut.

"Come on Fi. It was just a joke. I was just kidding!" Marshal said soothingly through the door."You're not a wimp!"

I was sitting against the door. There was no way I was going to talk to him after what he had done.

"Fi?" Marshal sounded worried now.

"GO AWAY!" I was on the verge of tears.

"Fionna I am not leaving until you talk to me." He said a little more sternly.

I stand up and put my hand on the door debating wether or not to open it. Finally with a sigh I turn the handle and just barely open it. Marshal pushes it the rest of the way and before I can stop him he is inside just inches away from me. I stare at him. Then after a minute my anger is overwelming and I slap him across his face.

"OW! What the glob was that for!" Marshal hollers holding his now swollen cheek.

"You are such a jerk! First you tell everyone that I am such a wimp that you can take me down blindfolded at the party. Then you follow me home like a creepy stalker. And now you are acting like nothing happened! I can't believe you!" I was about to slap him again, but I stopped myself.

"Look, can't we talk this out without slapping me!?" Marshal ask wincing at my still raised hand.

After about five minutes I heave a heavy sigh. "Sit down in the living room. I still need to tell Cake I made it home."

"Okay." Marshal was obviously feeling guilty, "And Fi., I really am sorry." He says as I am leaving the room.

I go upstairs to cakes and mine room. As I'm about to call her name the clock in the hall chimes two in the morning. Realizing she must have gone to sleep I knock before opening the door.

"There you are! I was so worried! you should have been back half an hour ago!" Says Cake in that "_you're in trouble young lady"_ tone.

"I'm sorry Cake. Marshal followed me home and we were downstairs fighting. He was a real jerk at the party." I shrugged like it was no big deal.

" Marshal is here!? Y'all were fighting? What happened? I'm going to claw his eyes out!" Cake asked with concern.

"It's nothing cake. Get some sleep. I will explain in it all in the morning." I said getting ready to leave.

"Alright. Fine. Goodnight." She said and instantly falling asleep.

I start back down the stairs and stop before at the bottom step. I can hear Marshal pacing the floor of the living room. With one final deep breath I and walk into the room.


	2. Like or Love!

**A/N: Hey guys. This is my first fiolee story to write so if you have any tips for me that is great! I hope you like it... Please review! I will try to update soon... Okay now for the story...**

**Marshal's POV:**

"I was starting to worry that you had forgotten about me." I said hoping to lighten the mood.

Fionna smiled a minute but it went away when she remembered why I was here. "I wish. I am still really mad at you!"

I smirked, "Well at least you aren't slapping me anymore. My cheek still hurts."

With a big smile Fionna said, "But I thought you could take me down blindfolded!?" Then she coldly added, "Guess that proves you were lying after all."

"Come on Fi., you know I was just joking." I took a step closer to her, "Can't we just forget about the entire thing and be friends again?"

"Friends. Ha! After what you did I don't even want to see you again let alone be friends." She said shortly.

I was just a few inches away from her now, "You say that but your eyes say a different story. If you really hate me then look me in the eyes and say so."

She said nothing for a minute and I knew I had her trapped.

"There is no way she can look me in the eyes and say that." I thought to myself.

**Fionna's POV:**

"If you really hate me then look me in the eyes and say so." Marshal said both sternly and compassionately at the same time.

I knew it was over when he said that. I can't look him in the eyes and say something like that. I just stood there not saying a word.

Marshal put his hand under my chin and lifted my head until we were looking into each other's eyes, "I really like you Fi., please don't be mad."

" I don't hate you. I am upset that did that. I like you too." I said shyly.

Marshal let his hand fall to his side. He floated over to the fire that had been going and asked, "Just like?"

I went over to him and put my hand on his shoulder, "I really like you Marshal. I have for a long time now."

He looked shocked, "Why didn't you tell me? Fi., I have liked you for a long time but I had no clue you liked me."

I put my hand down, "I know. That's the problem! You were clueless." I said sadly looking into his eyes.

**3rd person POV:**

Fionna and Marshal were very close to each other now. Maybe about an inch apart. They were looking deeply into each other's eyes.

"I'm not clueless now." Marshal said leaning down so that their noses were touching.

Fionna didn't say anything but her eyes told Marshal all he needed to know. He cupped her face in his hand, pulled her close to him and gently pressed his lips on hers. At that moment time seemed to stand still. When it was over they were both smiling. They went and sat on the couch. they sat there and talked for a bit. then Cake came down stairs.

"What are you doing here Marshal?" She said surprised.

"Cake! What are you doing up?" Said Fionna standing up.

"I always get up at seven, you know that." Cake's look was going from Marshal to Fionna.

"Oh my glob! I didn't even realize the time had passed so quickly!" Fionna was looking at Marshal and smiling.

Cake put her hands on her hips, "Okay someone had better have a good explaination. Start talking."


	3. Start talking!

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the delay inmy writing I have been going through a tough time and had to take a break from everything and calm down. I am going to explain what happened at the party in this chapter. If you are still confused please PM me and I will try to explain better... Now, on to the story...**

**Cake's POV:**

"Start talking." I said after walking in on Marshal and Fionna.

"Fi., and Marshal in each other's arms after a fight! What happened last night?" I thought waiting on someone to explain.

Fi. jumps up and looks at Marshal, then at me, then back at Marshal. She is blushing big time! Marshal was the first to speak up.

"We were just working things out. Nothing else." He locked eyes with Fionna.

I, not giving up, went on, "Wait. What were y'all even fighting about?"

Neither one of them was talking at this point.

"Okay someone had better start talking or Marshal you had better leave." I said a bit annoyed.

"No!" Fionna took a step closer to Marshal.

Me and Marshal both looked at her shocked.

**Fionna's POV:**

"No!" I shouted before I could stop myself.

"Then explain to me what happened. NOW. Start at the party." Cake said flatly.

"Okay. We were talking and some of the guys walked up to talk to Marshal. I went to get a soda and when I came back I heard Marshal say that he had taken me down in a fist fight and that he could do it again blindfolded. I got mad and just over re-acted." I said too fast for me to even understand clearly.

Cake just looked at me with that _you're not telling everything look._ I just shrugged and she glared at me then at the clock.

"I have to go. But we are talking about this when I get back." She said more annoyed than ever.

**3rd person POV:**

After Cake had gone Marshal and Fionna just looked at each other. Neither spoke but after a bit Marshal smiled then winked at Fionna. She blushed and started to turn to leave the room before anything else happened but before she got to the door Marshal grabbed her gently and pulled her back into the room. Pulling her close and staring into her eyes he whispered three words, "_I... Love... You!"_


	4. A dance to remember!

**Marshal's POV:**

"I love you too Marshal!" Fionna says escaping my gentle grip.

I grabb her hand and pull her back, "Where are you going?" I ask playfully.

Fionna smiles and says, "To get some music."

I look at her a bit confused.

"I want to dance. We never got to dance together at the party." She explains.

Up to this point I had been holding her by her waist and now moved so so I was holding her hands.

"Then lets dance." I whisper.

"We need music first. There's some from my room." Fionna says holding my hand in return.

**Fionna's POV:**

I knew when I held his Marshal's hand that this is where I wanted to be, with him. We ran up the stairs laughing the entire way. When we reached my room we both looked through the stack of music and finally decided on about ten songs. We went back to the living room and I handed Marshal the CD's. He looked through them and put in one that had a black case with no label. As the music begins to play it's slow tune Marshal pulles me close to him and we start to dance.

"I didn't get any slow songs." I say with a _"where did this come from" _tone.

Marshal pulles me even closer and says gentlely, "I know, but I did."

We continue to dance for about an hour. For the last song I have Marshal put the slow song back on. As it ends Marshal dips me and when I come up he softly kisses me.

"What was that for?" I ask blushing and smiling.

"Because I love you!" Marshal says with a _romantic_ tone.

"I love you too, Marshal." I whisper then kiss him on the cheek.

**Marshal's POV:**

"Yes! She said she loves me!" I think to myself smiling at Fionna.

"So, what do you want to do now my love?" I ask trying to keep my cool.

"Make time stand still." Fionna somewhat whispers in my ear.

I look down at her and smile, "How are we going to do that?" I ask even though I already know the answer.

She meets my gaze and our eyes lock, "Kiss me Marshal."

I smile and lean down to answer her request. As my lips brush her's A sudden niose from outside makes me stop.

There it is again, "Aaaaahhhhhh!" A girl's voice screams out in pain.

We look at each other then as if reading the other's thoughts we both rush outside to see what could be making someone scream so much.

We run to the back of the house just in time to see a girl of about Fionna's age stop at the bittom of a cliff after a terrible fall. She isn't moving and we run over to help.

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you are enjoying my story so far. Please give ma a review! Sorry this wasn't a very exciting chapter, I tried to make up for it in the end. Next chapter I will introduce my own orignal character. A shout ouit to Fire-Ice-Love and Fireicegirl16! Thanks guys! I will update soon. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. The Lost Princess

**Fionna's POV:**

As we ran through the door I stopped for a second and ran back inside. Marshal didn't see me. I grabbed the biggest umbrella we had and hurried to catch up with marshal. He had already started running around the house to find whoever had screamed. I put on the speed and caught up to him half way to the cliff. I grabbed his arm and thrust the umbrella over his head.

"It's day time... you would... have burned." I said panting a bit.

Thanks. Look. At the bottom of the cliff. I thik it's a girl." Marshal said taking off again.

I hurried to follow him and when we got there, sure enough lying there was a girl.

"The fall must have knocked her out after we heard her scream." Marshal says checking her pulse, "She is alive but she will be out for quite some time."

"Lets take her back to the house Marshal. We can help her there." I suggest.

Marshal picks up the mysterious girl and I hold the umbrella for him.

**Marshal's POV:**

Back at the house I lay the girl on the couch and get a good look at her. She was about Fionna's height, light brown hair, crystal blue eyes, a medium tan and she wore jeans that hugged her legs and a top that showed off her curves. And she had curves! She had a small cross necklace nd a headband with every kind of jewel there was. Obviously she was from the Jewel kindom.

I go and find fionna getting some water in the kitchen, "She is from the Jewel kindom. She has a headband covered in jewels."

We discusse what we should do and decide to wait until she is better to do anything. While we wait for the girl to wake up we sit and talk. After about an hour we hear a moan and look over to see the girl's eyes opening a little and then see the look of fear in them.

"Don't be afraid. We won't hurt you." Fionna said going over to the couch to comfort the girl.

She looks at Fionna and calms a little but not much, "Where am I!? Who are you people!?" She is still much to frightened.

Fionna looks at me, "Marshal, get a cup of water for our frightened guest."

I get up and get the water and hand it to Fionna.

"Can you sit up?" Fionna asks.

The girl atempts to sit up but screams in pain when she puts pressure on her arm.

"No. I can't sit up. It hurts to badly." She says.

"It's okay, In answer to your questions, you are at my house in Aaa. I'm Fionna and that is Marshal." Fionna says soothingly, "What's your name?"

"I'm Chasidy. Next in line for the thrown in the Jewel kindom." She says a lot calmer.

"Nice to meet you Chasidy." Fionna and I say in unison.

**Chasidy's POV:**

After calming down a bit from waking up in a strange place I tell my hosts who I am and where I'm from.

"Nice to meet you Chasidy." They say in perfect unison.

I smile a little, "Nice to meet you too."

So, what are you doing here in Aaa if you live in the Jewel kindom?" The one called Marshal inquires.

"I don't know. I must have been lost."I say trying to avoid the question.

"Would you like for us to call a doctor for you?" Fionna asks standing up.

I hesitate for a second, "That would be fine, but please don't tell him where I'm from."

Marshal gives me a look but Fionna just says okay.

When the doctor knocks on the door I take my headband off with my good arm and put it in my pocket.

"Oh my!" The doctor exclaims.


	6. A doctor's visit of trust?

**Marshal's POV:**

I am watching this chick closely. I feel like she isn't telling the truth. The doctor knocks on the door and I see Chasidy take off her headband and put it in her pocket. Why would she do that. Also why doesn't she want anyone knowing where she is from.

"Oh my!" The doctor exclaims upon seeing her condition.

Chasidy turns her head to look at him, "That bad, huh?"

The doctor quickly regains his poster, "Well I wasn't expecting quite so many injures for a fall."

I stand up and direct myself to Fionna, "Maybe we should wait in the kitchen until the doctor is finished." I say with almost to much of a "_we need to talk_" tone.

Fionna must have understood because she sat down the glass of water and went to the kitchen without a word.

**Fionna's POV:**

"Okay Marshal wants to talk to me privately. What could this be about." I think to myself.

When Marshal gets in the kitchen he closes the door, "You should know what I saw a minute ago."

"Marshal what could you have possiblly seen that you couldn't say in front of them." I say annoyed.

"Look Fi., we can't trust this chick. She isn't telling us something. I mean she doesn't want anybody to know where she is from and she hid her headband when the doctor came. Doesn't that bother you?" Marshal says both annoyed and conserned.

I cross my arms, "I'm sure she had a reason for doing that. Maybe she just didn't want to be treated different because she is royality. Did you ever think of that?" I say trying to sound convincing, but I'm not even buying it.

Marshal just looks at me. He is about to say something when there is a knock on the door. It's the Doctor.

"Well she has a broken arm, sprained ankle and several deep cuts. But she should be fine in a few weeks." He says walking back to the living room.

"Okay thank you. How much do I owe you?" I ask grabbing some cash.

The doctor puts his hand up in protest, "Oh nonsense. It's on the house." He smiles and takes a step out the door, "Have a nice day now."

I shut the door. Looking at Chasidy I say sternly, "We have a few questions for you if you are going to stay here."


	7. Where's Marshal?

**Hey guys. I know I made the last chapter really short but I knew these would be longer chapters. I will make up for the shortness in this chapter.**

**Chasidy's POV:**

"Oh no! They are suspicious. Play it cool Chasidy." I thought to myself.

The doctor had sat me up so I sit up straighter, "Ask away."

Fionna is the first to ask, "Why don't you want anyone to know who you are or where you are from?"

I take a deep breath and say calmly, "Well, would you want to be treated differently because of your parent and where you are from?"

"I guess not." Fionna replies thinking about what had just been said.

Now Marshal asked, "What were you doing behind the house and how did you fall down the cliff?"

"I told you, I was lost! I don't know how I fell but I did so there." I was getting annoyed at this guy.

"Chasidy, I am wondering about something you said a minute ago." Fionna was speaking this time.

I looked up into Fionna's calm face and relaxed, "What might that be?"

Fionna seemed a little hesitant but finally spoke, "Well, when you answered my question you said, um, you said parent?"

"Oh, that. My father left us when I was two. I have a step-dad but it isn't the same." I say looking down.

"I'm so sorry." Fionna say sympathetically.

**Fionna's POV:**

I feel so bad for asking about that now, "I'm so sorry." I tell her but I know I opened an old wound.

"It's okay. Don't feel bad. It won't bring him back." She says with a _"no big deal"_ tone.

I realize Marshal hasn't spoken for a long time. I look over to where he was sitting and notice he's not there. "Did you see where Marshal went?" I ask Chasidy.

"I think he went into the kitchen." Chasidy tells me.

"Excuse me for a moment." I say heading to the kitchen door.

I open it and find Marshal passed out on the floor. A huge knot on his head and the door that goes outside open.

"MARSHAL! Marshal wake up!" I scream kneeling down beside him.

He doesn't open his eyes but he moans a little. About a second after he does this I hear a terrifying scream from the living room. "Chasidy!" I think running back to find nothing unusual about the room except NO CHASIDY! I hear a car door slam shut and screeching tires.

I hurry outside and look for the car. None are in sight. I rush back inside and return to Marshal. He is sitting up now and he has his hand on his head.

"What happened?" He asks concerned, "Is everyone alright?"

"NO! They took Chasidy!" I am still freaking out.

"What! Why would they take her!" Marshal makes himself stand ignoring the pounding pain in his head.

"I don't know but whoever it was only came here for her. Nothing else is touched. Oh Marshal we have to find her!" I am no where near calming down right now.

He wraps his arm around my shoulders, "We will find her. I promise."


	8. Fionna is Safe

**Chasidy's POV:**

Moments after Fionna left to find Marshal, thre men came in and surrounded me. Two of them grabbed my arms and the third stood infront of me. He was clearly the leader of the group.

"Look boys, little miss _run away _made it through her "fall"." He had a sickening evil grin, "Come quietly if you don't want your new friends hurt."

I looked toward the kitchen and heard Fionna calling Marshal's name. I looked back at the leader of the group and nod.

"Good." He said looking more evil than before.

Keeping a tight grip on methe other two rushed me out the door right before Fionna came back. When we reached their car one of them opened the back seat door and I was pushed inside. As the leader steped in he paused.

"Bravo, Alfa. Burn this place to the ground." He closed the door as he finished speaking.

Hearing this I screamed as loud as I could hoping to warn Fionna and Marshal to get out.

The man beside me puts a cloth over my mouth and nose. There is something on the cloth. As we take off I suddenly get cery sleepy until I finally pass out. When I wake up I find myself in a damp cell-like room with one barred window the size of a shoe box for a light source. As I sit there all I can think about is if Fionna and Marshal made it out alright.

**Back at Fionna's house...**

**Fionna's POV:**

As Marshal finally calmed me down we started looking for anything that would help us figure out where Chasidy might be. After a minute we heard a noise coming from upstairs. As I head up the stairs I tell Marshal to stay at the bottom in case someone tries to run down. As I reach the top step a blast throws me against a wall and I black out.

**Marshal's POV:**

Seeing the flames I rush up the stairs. I look around and see Fionna against a wall. She isn't moving. I hurry over to her and pick her up. As I carried her down the stairs the deree starts to fall. I fly out the door and carry Fionna as far away from the burning building as I can. After a while the sun has taken most of my strength and I could barely even float. I set her down under the nearest tree's shade. I lay down beside her and watch the world go black around me.

As the darkness swallowed me I had one last thought, "Fionna is safe."


	9. Who are you!

**Fionna's POV:**

I woke up terrified. The last thing I remembered was a blast and then Marshal came running up the stairs.

"Marshal!" I looked frantically around and see him a few feet away from me. He is barely breathing.

He tried to open his eyes or turn his head (I couldn't tell which), but all he was able to do was let out a small noise.

"Fi." He whispered.

I reached out and grabbed his hand. I sat there holding it waiting for someone to tell me what to do. I soon got one but I didn't like what I heard.

"He's barely even breathing! Just leave him there! Why do you sit here watching a dead man!?" said some voice from within my head.

As I started to fight with myself I shouted to no one in particular, "NO! He is not! He will be fine once the night falls! Then I will..."

"Will what!" Said the voice sharply, "What drag him to the nightosphere and hope that someone can help you there!"

It was almost dusk now.

"That's exactly what I will do! As soon as the sun goes down I will leave!" I said as if winning a fight.

The internal victory had given me a second of hope and then, like the sun, it was gone.

"How am I going to save Chasidy now! I'm all alone." I felt like crying but no tears came.

**Marshal Lee's POV:**

I have no idea where I am. I know I am no longer in Aaa. That is certain! In this place I can stand in the sun and it doesn't burn. Everything is red! There is only one other person here. It looks like Fionna! I started over towards her...

As I got closer I could have sworn that was Fi! She even had on the same outfit! Except there were no burns on her clothes. I couldn't believe it! This place was like paradise!

"Fionna!" I shouted overjoyed, "Isn't this place amazing!"

The girl looked at me. She seemed different. I didn't know how but something was definately different about her!

"Yes Marshal Lee. This is an amazing place! Lets stay here! Surely you don't want to leave and go back to Aaa."

I took a step back! That was not Fionna's voice! Fionna's voice had always been so sweet and beautiful (except for when I made her really angery). This person's voice was stiff and sharp!

"Who are you!"


End file.
